


Well-deserved

by kiyala



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Collars, M/M, Post-Canon, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise is made team captain for his third year. Kasamatsu assures him that he deserves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well-deserved

It's the day of the captaincy announcement and Yukio knows it without even being told. With the Winter Cup over and the third-years getting ready for graduation, it only make sense that they make the announcement soon, so that the rest of the team can adjust and settle before the new batch of first-years join. 

Yukio doesn't know anything for sure, but he's kept in touch with the team. He's been to their games whenever he's had the chance. He knows the choice he would make in Hayakawa's position, regardless of his own personal biases. It speaks volumes for how much can change in less than two years, how a cocky first-year prodigy can grow into someone truly worth being recognised as not only the ace of the team, but the beating heart of it. 

So when his phone buzzes that afternoon with a message from Kise, Yukio isn't the least bit surprised. 

He is surprised, however, by the way Kise announces his news: _It looks like I'll be wearing your old number :)_

It makes Yukio's chest tighten with a sudden rush of fondness and for a moment, he can't do anything but smile down at his phone. Finally, he snaps out of it and types out, _Congratulations. You should come over tonight. Moriyama won't be home._

Moriyama is barely home anyway, because he has a new girlfriend and spends most of his time at her place. Kise already knows that, but Yukio knows that he'll read between the lines and take it for the invitation it really is. 

Kise's reply is a string of smilies. Yukio doesn't even bother trying to hide his grin. There's no one around to catch him out anyway. 

—«·»—

Kise calls him half an hour before he usually gets to Yukio's place. His voice isn't as loud as it usually is when he speaks and all he says is, "Senpai…"

Yukio listens as Kise swallows, hears the way he sucks in a deep breath before speaking again. "When I come over… can you—can I wear—"

With a quiet huff of breath, Yukio hums in affirmation. "Yeah. Of course you can. I was thinking about it myself, actually."

"Oh," Kise says, his voice gone even softer, and that _oh_ could mean a multitude of things, but Yukio knows Kise well enough to know that he's smiling. "Thank you. I'll see you soon."

"Yeah," Yukio murmurs, walking into his bedroom and opening the drawer of his bedside table. There's a box in there that he pulls out, setting it on top of the table. "Don't keep me waiting."

With Kise's request in mind, Yukio knows exactly what he needs to spend the next half hour doing while he waits. He makes sure that he has Kise's favourite snacks in the pantry—as if they don't have a permanent place there—and fills two bottles of water, leaving them on his bedside table. 

His bed's already made, but Yukio pulls the blanket off, folding it and leaving it to the side, putting an extra bed sheet down instead. He pauses in thought, then puts down another, just in case.

He's ready by time the buzzer for his apartment's front door goes off. He lets Kise in and wanders back into his bedroom, picking up the box on his bedside table and taking it with him as he goes to the front door. 

Kise is smiling when he opens the door to let himself in. He looks pleased with himself, but there's a nervous anticipation in his eyes as he looks at Yukio. His gaze drops to the box in Yukio's hands and his breath hitches softly.

"Do you still want this?" Yukio asks, because he might already know the answer but he has rules about this, rules about communicating properly.

"Yeah." Kise holds his gaze, looking sure of himself. "I do."

Yukio opens the box. "Come here."

Kise is eager for it, watching as Yukio pulls the black leather collar from its box. It's broad, made of thick leather. The metal buckle and d-ring glint as they catch the light, and Yukio likes the way it feels in his hands. He likes the way it looks around Kise's neck even better.

"Do you want me to put it on you, or do you want to put it on yourself?" Yukio asks, and Kise sucks in a shaky breath, dragging his gaze away from the collar to meet his eyes.

"I want you to do it. Please."

Yukio nods in the direction of the couch. "Sit down."

Sitting on the arm of the couch, Kise spreads his knees just far enough apart that Yukio can stand between them. He takes the empty box and sets it down on the couch cushions so that Yukio can hold the collar in both hands, fitting it around his neck. They've done this enough times now that it's like a ritual. Yukio knows how tight Kise likes the collar to be and he still checks every time, waiting for Kise's nod of approval before buckling it into place. 

Kise relaxes immediately, letting out a soft sigh. Yukio smiles, stroking his fingers through Kise's hair and leaning in to press a kiss to his forehead, the tip of his nose, then his lips. Kise hums happily against Yukio's mouth, smiling too.

"Congratulations on becoming captain," Yukio murmurs, pulling back just far enough to look into Kise's eyes. "Hayakawa made a good choice. I knew he would."

"Did he come to you for advice before he picked?" Kise asks, looking up at him with a carefree smile that Yukio knows better than to believe.

"No." Yukio frowns, moving his hand away from Kise's hair. "Even if he did, are you trying to imply that I'd let my personal biases get in the way of making a clear judgement?"

"I know you wouldn't, but…" Kise looks down, his long eyelashes curling against his cheeks. The corners of his mouths pull down and for a moment, Yukio can't quite believe that this is the same boy who stood in front of him nearly two years ago, refusing to respect him just because he was older. Kise blinks, looking up at Yukio again. "Being the captain and the ace is a big ask." 

"I'm aware of that," Yukio says softly. He rests his fingers against Kise's jaw to keep him from turning away. "But I believe Hayakawa made the right choice. Nobody cares about the team more than you do. You'll do great."

Kise leans in to rest his head against Yukio's chest, taking a deep, steadying breath before looking up at him with a grin. "You'll come to our games when you have the time, won't you? You can bring your university friends and tell them that you're dating the captain of the team kicking everyone else's asses."

Yukio snorts quietly, stroking Kise's cheek. "I think they already know. If they didn't figure it out before the finals… I think they have by now."

Kise tilts his face up for a kiss and Yukio happily obliges. He holds the sides of Kise's face and doesn't move away until they're both panting softly, their lips wet and bruised. Kise's fingers are clutching at Yukio's shoulders, tugging at the material of his shirt. 

"Bed," Yukio decides, taking a step back so that Kise can stand. They haven't been alone with each other since the day after the Winter Cup finals and that had been rushed, both of them still high on adrenaline even though only one of them had actually played. This time around, he's planning on going slower. He loops his finger in the d-ring of Kise's collar, pulling him down into a brief kiss. "Lie on the bed and wait for me."

Kise smiles slowly, walking in the direction of Yukio's bedroom. Yukio picks up the box he keeps Kise's collar in so he can return it to its drawer, and checks that the front door is locked before making his way to the bedroom as well. 

"You put two sheets down," Kise comments as Yukio walks through the door. He's sprawled casually on the bed, arms folded behind his head. The collar is stopping him from bending his neck enough to actually look at Yukio, so his gaze is fixed on the ceiling instead. His eyes flick over to Yukio when he kneels against the edge of the bed, following him as he crawls closer, until he's on all fours, caging Kise in. "Plans?"

"Precautions," Yukio murmurs. "We got a little messy last time, didn't we?"

Kise grins. "We went hard last time."

"We're going slower today," Yukio tells him. "I'm going to take my time with you."

Kise pouts at him. "You just like teasing me, don't you?"

"It's not about teasing you," Yukio replies. He kisses along Kise's jaw and down his neck, brushing his lips over the leather of the collar. "Not today, anyway. It's just been a while since we've had the time for this." 

It's the truth; Kise has been busy training for the Winter Cup and soon, they're both going to be busy studying for their respective exams. They're not going to have much time to spend together like this for a while and Kise seems to understand it too, his expression softening. He slides his fingers into Yukio's hair, pulling him into a kiss. 

Yukio slowly unbuttons Kise's shirt, peppering kisses over the bare skin underneath as he goes. He leaves Kise to shrug out of the shirt while he moves on to Kise's pants, unbuckling his belt and then undoing them, pulling them down. He can see Kise growing hard in his briefs, but Yukio doesn't linger, focusing instead on getting Kise undressed. He pulls Kise's briefs down too, listening to the hitch of his breath when his cock brushes against the back of Yukio's hand. Yukio still doesn't stop, making sure that his clothes have all been put aside, out of the way. 

Kise is watching him, his eyes dark with desire, his chest rising and falling with his breaths. Yukio joins him on the bed again, leaning over him and resting their foreheads together. Kise bumps their noses together with a smile and Yukio can't help smiling too. He leans in, capturing Kise's lips in a slow, gentle kiss. Kise doesn't complain that Yukio is still wearing his clothes, because he knows better. He knows that he needs to wait, and Yukio is pleased by the fact that he does, eager to take whatever is given to him without pushing for more. 

"You know what?" Yukio murmurs, lying on his side next to Kise, tracing his pink lips with a finger. "If I was asked for advice, I _would_ have suggested you for captaincy."

Kise flushes, biting his lip and turning away. 

"I'm serious," Yukio continues, nuzzling against Kise's jaw, fingers wandering down to trace the edge of his collar. "You're most deserving of the position. Like I said, you care about the team. You carried them to the finals this year."

Kise smiles ruefully. "Even though we didn't win."

"You didn't give up once," Yukio tells him. "You kept going and going, and it made your teammates want to do the same. I know that feeling. I've been on the same court as you and I've felt your energy boosting mine. You're a good ace. You'll be a good captain."

Kise moves to kiss Yukio, to silence him. Yukio pulls him back by his collar, tutting quietly. 

"Listen to me when I'm speaking, Ryouta." 

"Sorry," Kise breathes, going still. 

Yukio kisses him, just to reassure him that he isn't in trouble. "I'm surprised you're not just encouraging me to keep going, when I'm telling you how well you're doing with the team. Don't tell me you've gotten modest all of a sudden."

"Not at all," Kise replies with a smile. "I like it. I just don't want you to be saying it to make me feel better."

"I don't say things I don't mean," Yukio says seriously. He lets go of the collar, sliding his hand down Kise's chest. "And I'm telling you that you're talented. You're caring. You're hard-working." 

Kise squirms as Yukio's hand wanders further down his body. His cock, when Yukio's fingers brush against it, is completely hard now. Yukio isn't even surprised, huffing quietly in amusement as he strokes it slowly. Kise inhales shakily, leaning his head against Yukio's, clearly resisting the urge to lift his hips, to seek more contact.

"Good," Yukio whispers, stroking Kise more firmly. Kise whines, fingers digging into the sheets at his sides. Yukio kisses him, shifting so that he's kneeling over Kise, continuing at the same slow pace as he presses their lips together. 

"Senpai," Kise gasps, spreading his legs. He blinks his eyes open as they pull apart, bleary and unfocused already. He's going to look wrecked by the time Yukio is done with him. Yukio can't wait. 

"You're a good teammate," Yukio murmurs between kisses. "You look out for everyone else. You make sure that they're pushing themselves but not too hard."

"Please," Kise whimpers, his head falling back against the pillows, his back arching. Yukio pushes him back down, biting his shoulder too lightly to leave a mark, but still hard enough for the breath to catch in Kise's throat loudly.

"If you're that eager for it," Yukio mutters, "get on your stomach."

Kise scrambles to obey, settling on his front and watching eagerly as Yukio pulls the bottle of lube and box of condoms out from the bedside drawer. He slicks his fingers, pushing one into Kise. He nuzzles against the nape of Kise's neck, kissing the skin between where the collar ends and his hair begins. 

"You've grown so much since I first met you," Yukio says quietly. "I knew that you would, I knew that you'd have to, but you've never ceased amazing me since then, Ryouta. I'm proud of you."

Kise pushes back against Yukio's finger, whimpering. Yukio adds another, curling them, and Kise moans loudly, the sound muffled against a pillow. Stretching him open slowly, Yukio kisses his shoulder. 

"You're so pretty like this," Yukio murmurs, sliding a third finger into Kise. "I love the way you look when you're wearing nothing but your collar."

"Yukio," Kise whimpers, his entire body trembling.

"Yeah." Yukio nods, grabbing for a condom. He pulls his fingers out of Kise slowly before slicking himself. He pushes into Kise slowly, groaning at the tight heat surrounding him. "I love the way you feel."

Humming blissfully, Kise bears back against him, until Yukio is all the way inside. They've done this often enough that Yukio knows what every hitch of breath means, and he knows that Kise's quiet whimpers mean that he wants more. He picks up his pace, tugging at the back of Kise's collar to make him lift his head, just to hear him more clearly. 

"You've been so good today." Yukio slides his hand around to Kise's front, stroking his cock. "Do you want to come?"

Kise nods eagerly. "Please."

Yukio fucks him harder, chest pressed to Kise's back, face pressed into his blond hair. They pant together, Kise's breaths growing more ragged as he gets closer to coming. Kise moans loudly and Yukio strokes him through his orgasm, until he's jerking away, oversensitive. 

Yukio pulls his hand away, thrusting into Kise a few more times before he comes as well with a low moan of, " _Ryouta_."

"I love the way my name sounds when you say it like that," Kise murmurs, smiling over his shoulder as Yukio pulls away, tying his condom up and tossing it into the bin. 

"I love the way you say mine." Yukio tugs at the extra sheets on the bed, making Kise get up for a moment so he can get them off, balling them up and stuffing them into his laundry basket before settling back down with Kise. "I keep telling you to use it more. You don't have to keep calling me _senpai_."

"You like it," Kise teases. 

"I like it more when you say my name." Hooking his finger in the d-ring of Kise's collar, Yukio pulls him into a deep kiss. "Use it more." 

"Yes, senpai," Kise murmurs with an obedient tone and a mischievous smile. 

"You're trouble," Yukio grumbles, sitting up against the headboard of the bed and pulling Kise up to sit beside him. "You've always been trouble."

"Here you were telling me how much I've grown and how proud you are," Kise points out, tilting his head back without needing to be asked, so that Yukio can unfasten his collar. 

"It's true." Yukio reaches over to put the collar back in its box, sitting on his bedside table, before he turns back to Kise, stroking the side of his neck. "Both things are true."

"You'll have to put that collar back on me after exams," Kise murmurs, leaning into Yukio's side. "I know you went easy on me today because I was the one who asked to wear it, but next time, you're going to make me be good, aren't you?"

"Maybe," Yukio allows. He presses a kiss into Kise's hair. "Or maybe you're going to deliberately misbehave and I'll have to punish you."

Kise grins, kissing Yukio hard. "You know me too well. But either way, I'm looking forward to it." 

"Yeah." Yukio wraps his arms around Kise, pulling him to rest against his chest. "So am I."


End file.
